For better or for worse
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Summary: Haley James has been best friends with Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott for 17 years. When Haley goes through something traumatic, that leaves a permanent reminder in her life, can her friends help her through it? And will Nathan be able to be there for, always and forever like he promised? NALEY endgame with other couples too.
1. 1 This is my story

For better or for worse

Pairing: naley, undecided if Brucas and jeyton or brulian and Leyton.

disclaimer: the only thing I own is the story idea. All characters and anything else affiliated with one tree hill belong to mark Schwann and others.

A/N: before you start, pleae be advised this chapter has mentions of rape and abortion, I promise it's not a dark story but it does start off with this so if it makes you uncomfortable maybe just skim through the story.

Chapter One: This is my story

My name is Haley James. I am 16 years old. I have 6 best friends, Brooke Davis, peyton sawyer, Lucas Scott, Julian bakers, jake jagielski, and Nathan Scott.

3 months ago something happened to me. Something that changed my life forever.

This is my story.

...

This all started off 3 months ago. It was late, really late at night. I was walking home from Brooke's. Her parents were arguing and they told me to get out, as they usually do when they're arguing about something big. Brooke was going to walk me home, but I told her id be fine. maybe I should've taken her up on her offer, I couvade avoided all this.

It was a 30 minute walk home. But, I was feeling lazy that day I would take the back roads to cut time. And that's when he came. Troy bentley, the biggest ass in school. He was known for the date rape drug, but no one ever tried to convict him and the one time a girl did, there wasn't enough evidence to fully convince him. He came up to my holding a knife, he was clearly drunk, or drugged, or maybe both. Everything I learnt in my self defence seminar at school evaded my mind.

My instincts kicked in and I tried to scream, but I was too late by that time. He had already got his arm right around my neck, covering my mouth. I remember him threatening me. I tried to move, I hit him in his stomach but he didn't let go of me, instead he stabbed me, leaving the knife in my leg. He pushed me up against the wall and raped me.

That was three months ago.

I told my best friends, it was a bit hard to keep it from them. I didn't feel comfortable calling my parents, I didn't want to upset them. So I called my best friend, Nathan. I've always been closer to Nathan than any of my other friends.

He took me to the hospital and called the rest of "the seven" so they could be there for me. They helped me to get through most of it, but I had to tell my parents.

There was crying. Lots of crying, mostly by my mother. My dad just kept apologising, he felt bad he couldn't come and get me that night because he got called into work.

They helped me to press charges against Troy, but unfortunately he wasn't convicted. It turns out I was right, he was high that night, he'd been an addict for 18 months and O.D'd before he could be convicted.

I've been doing a lot better now. Now that troys no longer an issue in my life and my friends and family know the truth. The first month was the hardest. It got really dark. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. The only person I really let in was Nathan. He had moved into my house when our parents decided to travel the world together, xo that we could look out for each other, and so our parents wouldn't worry about us while my parents were stopping in to stay with each of my siblings for a couple months over the last year, bdfore trwvelling to meet Nathan's parents at their vacation home in London

I had finally convinced mum and dad I was ok enough for them to go back on Horne road, especially since I had Nathan staying with me, and my friends were starting to treat me like I wasn't made of porcelain. After after all this, after things were FINALLY starting to get back on track, life just decided it wanted to throw me for another loop. I was pregnant. Yes, I, Haley James, senior student, tutor girl, with the teachers pet attitude and 4.0 GPA, was 3 ,months pregnant. And considering I'm a virgin there was, unfortunately, only one possibility for who I was impregnated by.

And so here I am, sitting in My living room, curled up in the feral positions, clinging to my blanket as if my life depended on it, waiting for Nathan to get home so I could figure out what I would do.

I knew I couldn't have an abortion. Even if this pregnancy was planned, and was the last way I would ever imagine conceiving a child, I couldn't have an abortion, my heart and head were both in agreement over this. So I had one of two options, keep the baby, or give them up for adoption.

As I was contemplating my options, making mental pro-con lists, the door opened and in walked Nathan.

"Hales? You home?" He said as he walked through the hallways.

"Hey" I whispered dejectedly.

"Haley? What happened? How'd it go with the doctor, did they tell you why you've been feeling so sick?" He asked, worry filling his bright blue eyes.

"Nathan" I began as I sat up and sniffles before continuing "I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure what to do"

"Hales you can tell me anything, you know I'll always be there for you. Always and forever right? Now tell me, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. 2 Modifications of the truth

For better of for worse ch 2

A/N: this part of the story is in Nathan's POV. Buber with me, I just need to lay some stuff out and next chapters will be where things really pick up, I promise :)

Modifications of the truth

"pregnant?" Did I hear her right?

She rolled her eyes, a typical move for her.

"Yes Nathan. Pregnant, bun in the oven, knocked up." She continued

"This isn't a joke Haley." I replied before beginning to pace back and forth in front of her. "How could this happen? I mean, I know how it could happen but -" I was rambling. It wasn't that I was nervous but it was just so unexpected. Haley James, 4.0 GPA, future valedictorian, and mum?

"Haley, what are you gonna do?" I whispered, afraid to ask because I knew what her only two options were.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can handle being a mum to this child. All I can think of is when he or she is older and asks me where their dad is. I don't want my child to know about the ways in which they came to existence. But I don't think I could give up my child and know that they were out there in hashtag world wondering about me, and I know if be wondering about them. What they look like, what their hobbies are, if they have a good home."

I sat down beside her and held her frame hands within mine. Urging her to look at me. "I don't know if lim strong enough for this Nathan." She said, hurt voice breaking at the end as a tear rolled down her beautiful face.

"Haley, don't cry. We'll figure it out. Everything's gonna be okay." I reassured her and pulled her into my lap to hold her as she began to cry.

I feel like I should explain. Yes I've been best friends with Lucas, Brooke, peyton, Haley, Julian and jake since we were the age of two. Our parents were all friends. And yes, most people knew that out of all my best friends, Haley and I were the closest. But what most people didn't realise were that I realised about three years ago that I was in love with Haley.

I'm pretty sure that I've loved her all my life, but I never really saw it until that dickhead Troy Bentley started taking an interest in her. I knew she hated him. But I became really overprotective, more than I usually was with her. And one night we were both sitting on the front porch of our house and she had thanked me for protecting her, and for always being there for her. I looked into her eyes and just knew.

I was and always would be in love with Haley James. Always and forever.

That's what I promised her when we were 6, that we'd be there for each other always and forever. And we had been, and I buried my feelings all this time.

Why, you ask? Because I may be in love with Haley, but I don't know if she's in love with me. Sure I could've asked, but I was too chicken, yes it's true, I, Nathan Scott, captain of the he ravens, good looking ladies man, future NBA prospect, was afraid of getting my heart broken by me best friend.

But then again, wouldn't you be? Haley was the most beautiful, breathtaking woman I had ever had the privilege of knowing and more than that, being friends with. I knew that if she rejected me, I would never fully recover. So I hid my feelings until I could be absolutely certain that she was either:

A) in love with me

B) not going to destroy my heart if she rejected me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by her angelic, now slightly sniffling voice.

"Sorry, I'm practically using your shirt as a tissue over here." She half laughed.

"It's ok hales, and no matter what you know I'll be there for you. No matter what you decide with this, I'll always support and protect you. You know that right?" I replied.

"I do Nathan. And as hard as it's going to be, I want to keep the baby. I just feel like that's what my heart is telling me to do, and that my head may just be agreeing. I'm sorry, I know this is going to be difficult I mean I'm going to be all hormonal and moody and then there'll be a crying baby in house and I know you didn't sign up for any of this so if you want to leave you I won't -" she was rambling, and it was adorable, but I had to interject.

"There's no where else I'd rather be hales. I will be here all The way through this, I'll support you. You're my best friend Haley where else would I be? Besides, someone's gotta show the kid how to be cool," I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

I felt her start to laugh and for a minute I began to relax, until I felt her body tense above me.

"Nathan, what am I going to tell people!? I mean, I know our friends and my family will understand, but no one else knows what happened! What am I supposed to do, school starts back up next week!" Crap, I had forgotten about that little road bump.

I knew all the people at our school would judge Haley. Try would think she just went around and slept with some random guy and got knocked up. They'd bully her, and single her out. They'd look down on her, and that wasn't what she deserved. There was another option though...

"I'll do it." I said.

"Do what?" She replied.

"Be the father."

"Nathan you can't..."

"Why not? Hales people already think we're together because I live at your house and -"

"Why would people think that!? Can they seriously not just believe that people can live I a house together without sleeping together!? How can they say-" there she goes again...

"Haley! That's not the point. Look, I want to do this for you. You've helped me so much over the past years, you supported me when I emancipated my parents, you convinced your parents to let me live here so I could save for college and look after you while they were gone. You tutored me for free because you knew I was failing classes and therefore could get kicked off the team." This list would be never ending, Haley literally saved my life, multiple times. I owed her my life.

"This is the least I can do for you hales, let me do this. I'm gonna be the kids uncle and let's be honest, since I'm already gonna believing with you guys the kid and I are gonna be close. Why not just make us closer?"

"Nathan, I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position. What if you change your mind?" She reasoned.

"How could you think that? Haley, I promised you always and forever and that isn't going to change. Let me be the father, you know it's the only way to do this. And if you're pregnant with my kid, and that we've been secretly dating, people are less likely to ask you questions about how you get pregnant." I reasoned back.

"Ok, we can say that you're the father, and that were together. But I'm serious about this next part Nathan, if this gets to be too much you can back out, I won't think any less of you."

I smiled, "Hales, have some faith in me. I'm not gonna back out" I knew she wasn't questioning me as a person, I knew she was just worried about what I might feel when all of this started happening. But either way I was in it for the long haul. She's my best friend and I love her. No way was I letting her do this on her own.

"So, were really doing this? Are we crazy?" She asked me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I turned and kissed her forehead. "No we're not crazy, honey." I smirked.

She fake groaned, "crap. I've gotta kiss you now?" She said pretending to be disgusting.

I laughed awkwardly. I gotta admit, even if she was joking.

It still kinda hurt.

A/N: ok, I know it's a tad bit slow. But stay with me. I just needed to lay down some ground info first. And... To popular demand, pairings will be Brucas and jeyton, will brulian being part of their friendship group as well. He date a different character, we'll see. Please review and let me know what you think guys!

- maddie


	3. 3 Friends will always be there

For better or for worse chapter 3

3. Friends will always be there

**A/N: hey guys, so I figured I should mention that Lucas and Nathan's storyline is slightly different. Yes they're both still related****, but Keith and Karen 'confessed their love' for each other and got married and then had Lucas around three months before Nathan was born and. Keith and dan don't have a bad**** relationship and Dan is slightly less of an ass than in a show. He's only really an ass when being protective of his family, he'd more of a family man in their :) And Keith is still very much alive!**

It had been about an hour since Haley and Nathan had discussed her pregnancy and him being "the father" and now she was trying to keep her nerves at bay realising she had to tell her friends tonight. They were all meeting up for their usual Friday night dinner, it was a tradition their parents had started as a way for the families to always see each other even with their hectic schedules, and now their children had continued the tradition. They were all meeting in Karens cafe soon.

Haley was nervous. She sat on the couch, cuddled into Nathan's side, figuring out exactly how she would tell her friends about her situation, and even more so about how Nathan would be helping her out with said situation. She knew Brooke and Peyton - more so Brooke - would have a field day when she told them Nathan would be acting as the father of her child.

Both girls knew about hales harboured feelings for Nathan. She hadn't had a crush on him since she was 10 years old, and her feelings had only grown stronger as their friendship developed, and when he moved in with her. But she was too scared to tell him, she knew he didn't feel the same way - no matter how much Brooke and Peyton tried to convince her otherwise - and she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship when he rejected her.

Nathan sensing her stress, pulled her further into him to the point where she as pretty much in his lap and gently stroked his hand up and down her back as she laid her head on his chest.

"They're our friends Haley, they've always supported you and you know they'll stand by you through this pregnancy and they'll understand the decision we've made about what to tell everyone. There's no need to be worried." He spoke softly, desperately trying to calm her down.

"I know that, but it still doesn't stop me from being nervous." She said back.

"Well we've got 30 minutes until dinner, so how about you go take a shower and try to relax. We'll leave in about 15 minutes, sound good?"

"Yeah" she spoke as she got up from his embrace, much to both of their dismay.

Nathan walked up stairs with her, and was about to walk towards his room when her timid voice stopped her.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah hales?" He turned around.

"It's going to be ok right? I mean, everything's going to be ok isn't it?"

He walked back to her and wrapped her in his embrace, kissing her foreheads one more. "Yeah hales, everything's going to be alright" it has to be, he thought.

"Come on. Let's go get ready." He spoke again, as she looked up to him and smiled.

•••

Nathan and Haley entered Karen's cafe at precisely 7:00 o'clock on the for. Walking hand in hand towards their usual booth, they smiled seeing their friends laugh animatedly at Jake's attempt to be a walrus by sticking two straws in his mouth.

"Jake sweetie you're such a dork" Brooke teased, the groups laughter only increasing at jakes overdramatic pout.

"Yeah but he's my dork" Peyton replied, kissing her boyfriend passionately.

"Can we keep the PDA to a minimum?" Nathan said, alerting his the large group to his "I think hales and I can both agree we'd like to keep our appetite." He smirked.

The group laughed as Nathan and Haley sat in their spot, greeting their friends as honey went.

"So..." Brooke began "how's everyone been" she said, eyeing Haley.

"Here we go again" Haley muttered under her breath, only loud enough for Nathan to hear her.

Brooke had always been a bit of a 'mama bear' with Haley. While she knew that Haley was strong and could more than take care of herself, she always had a soft spot for her tutor girl, and since the events if three months ago, Brooke's protective best friend mode was in 'full-on' mode.

Before haley could start up an argument with Brooke, Nathan swooped in. Z"pretty good actually Brooke. I totally kicked both your boyfriends asses in NBA live." Nathan smirked proudly, knowing he would easily be able to deflect Brooke's interrogation of Haley.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and replied "don't your mean your brother slash both your best friends?"

"Eh, they're alright. I don't know if I'd go so far as to call them by best friends..." He joked.

"Well I'm glad I'm not a part under the category of both your boyfriends, does that mean my best friend title is still in place?" Julian joked.

"Don't worry JuJuBee, we'll find you someone" Brooke teased, using the childhood nickname his mother had donned him with.

Julian simply glared at Brooke before looking towards Haley.

"So hales, my fellow tutor-nerd. ready for school next week?" Julian asked.

"Jules I've been ready for the past month!" She exclaimed. "Don't you know me at all?" She joked.

"So does this mean you're feeling better now?" Lucas asked, the group had all been well aware of how sick Haley had been over the last couple weeks.

Haley simply rolled her eyes in response "you guys worry too much, I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bit of a stomach bug like I said it probably was!"

Nathan could see she was becoming agitated at being the focus of tonight, so he casually put his arm around her and changed the topic "so what's everyone eating tonight? I'm not sure if I want onions rings or fries with my burger."

There was an extremely audible groan from everyone at the table. Every dinner they had Nathan and Haley always got the same thing. Nathan would always toss up between onion rings or fries, and eventually him and Haley would compromise that he could get onion rings and she'd get fries with her mac and cheese, and they'd share half their meal each.

Haley quickly waved the waitress over and ordered for them before heathen could out any more thought into. Nathan smiled, his heart warming at the fact that she knew him so well. Then again, 'best friends' know everything about each other. He thought bitterly. How long would they only be best friends?

The group settled into a comfortable silence while eating, with only some slight conversation in between mouthfuls.

They soon left their booth to enjoy their ice cream on the roof of Karen's cafe like they did every Friday, a part of the tradition which they had added on from their parents' one. On the roof there was a miniature golf course on one side which haley's parents had made for the group one Christmas when they were six. Over the years the families had developed it, adding glass walls so nobody would a fall over but could still enjoy the view, bean bags and chairs and a small storage unit with a little old TV and DVD player for the kids to use, as well as blow up mattresses, pillows and blankets for when the kids decided to have sleepovers up there.

The group all huddled up on their respective bean bags and couches, the couples spoon feeding each other ice cream (much the the dislike I've Julian, Haley and Nathan) while the other three sat eating their individual tub of Ben & Jerry's, occasionally trading tubs to see which person picked the best flavour.

The group were now engaged in some light conversation. Haley slowly leaned into Nathan, resting her head on his should as she whispered into his ear "I think it's time." He nodded in understanding and laced their fingers together as she cleared her throat.

"Uh, guys...there's something I need to tell you all." She spoke shyly, almost afraid.

"What is hales? You can tell us anything." Brooke stated worriedly, the last time a conversation started like that Haley had been raped. Brooke was praying with every fibre of her being that this time it was something good, or at least not as bad as that.

"Well, it's kind of crummy news, but it's also kind of good when you think about it, and in know it'll come as a it of a shock but I hope you guys can be as supportive of my decision as Nathan is because I really am ok with the choice I've made I just really want you guys to -"

"Hales, why don't you just tell them what's going on and before they self combust from worry and anticipation." Nathan said gently as he squeezed her hand and stood up next to her.

Haley took a deep breath in and looked towards her friends "I'm pregnant. And I'm keeping it. And yes it's from that night and I know it's seems a bit strange but I'm just not comfortable with my other options. So I'm keeping the baby." She quickly spat out.

They all just stood there. Staring. Questioning whether or not what she was saying was a joke.

"Well. Anything else we need to know hales?" Peyton spoke first.

"No. Oh wait yeah! Nathan's gonna be the father!" She remembered.

"Ok!" Brooke interjected "now I'm confused, I thought you said the baby was from that night." Brooke asked.

"well you see -" Haley struggled to find the right words. How did you explain to your friends that your best friend was going to pretend to be dating you so that people at school would understand how you got pregnant and wouldn't think you were just some slut who hooked up with random guys and got pregnant?

"Basically Haley realised that people at school wouldn't know how she got pregnant because no one knows She's the victim who pressed charges against Troy before his death. We knew people would just be nosy and ask questions, so I told her we could say we were dating and that the baby was mine. It made sense seeing as how I live with her and people already assumed we were dating because of that, and not to mention since I'll be living there I'm going to be this baby's family. As will you guys" Nathan exaplained.

"I really hope you guys can be supportive of this. I feel it in my heart, this is what I have to do." Haley explained to them.

"I just have one question." Lucas asked Haley.

"Anything"

"Who's going to be godparents? Because I totally call dibs." He smirked.

"No way! You're already technically the kids uncle with Nathan being the father. It should be me or Jake!" Julian interrupted

"Um ok boys, just as long as we all know I'm the godmother. No offence but you're too dark and twisted. You'll freak the kid out." Brooke retorted.

"Hey! Eh who am I kidding. I'd rather be the kick as aunt who buys the kid alcohol underage than the responsible godmother" Peyton joked back.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on! You guys are really okay with this? And with me and nathan having this whole kind of fake family?" Haley couldn't believe her eyes, as could Nathan.

"Look hales. It sucks what happened to you. And if you're seeking us if we'd prefer this reality, or the one where none of this happened to you. Hands down it would be the first one" jake started "but these are ether cards you've been dealt. And you're our best friend. Of course we'll be there. Besides who else is going to make sure the kids not just a bookworm?" He finished, a hint of humour lacing his eyes towards the end of his speech.

"You guys seriously are the best friends — no. The best FAMILY I could have ever asked for. I love you guys." Haley said, tears filling her eyes as Nathan wrapped her in his embrace.

"Ok enough of this sappy stuff, group hug!" Brooke yelled, as they all swarmed Haley and Nathan.

"I told you it'd be fine." Nathan laughed.

"I know. You were right." Haley replied.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that please?"

Haley shoved him as best as she could while in this tight as a cocoon group hug.

"Not a chance Scott." She said smirking herself.

"You're going to be fine hales. Now tell us, do you know the sex yet? Oh my gosh we have to go shopping!" Brooke squealed as the whole group groaned.

"Cheery, let's just enjoy tonight. You can worry about shopping tomorrow. Deal?"

Lucas asked.

"Deal" she replied leaning over Peyton to give him a kiss.

The group then untangled themselves and resumed watching their movies, Only Brooke noticing the way Haley was sitting snuggled up in Nathan's lap, while he rubbed her back and gently kissed her forehead.

"Peyton!" Brooke whisper-shouted, nudging kicking Peyton in her back as she was sitting with jake on the floor Informtion of Brooke of Lucas.

"What!?" Peyton said in the same tone.

Brooke subtlety pointed to Nathan and Haley and whispered "there is so much more going on there, more than even they know."

"You know what Brooke? For once I think you may be right" Peyton said smiling up at her best friend.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed it! I should also mention that Nathan isn't really as much of a "player" as he was in the start of the show, he's a pretty decent guy since haley's been his best friend all his life and has a positive impact on him as well as the others in the group through out their friendships.**

**Not sure if I'll be showing much of the pregnancy, might do one month for every one or two chapters. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think, and if there's something you'd liked to see in the story I'm open to suggestions**.

- **maddie**


	4. 4 School's in session

For better or for worse ch 4

School's in session

The past week had flown by. Brooke, as promised, had dragged Haley and the whole group out to shop for baby clothes and other baby needs. Nathan had slowly started to spread the word of his and haley's relationship. And now came the day Haley was dreading.

The first day of senior year.

It's not that Haley didn't like school, she loved it. She didn't however like the people at her school. Most of the people that were friends with her were trying to get access to their group, or more specifically, Nathan. But Now, Haley knew that she would be one of the most hated girls in school for having "bagged" Nathan Scott.

And to make matters worse, her morning sickness would not let up. The doctor had prescribed her some medication to take since it was getting worse, but it hadn't kicked in yet.

"Hales?" Nathan said, brushing the hair out of her face "we have to get going soon, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes for my stomach to settle down." She replied.  
>"Do you need me to get you anything?"<br>"Just some water please."

Nathan kissed her forehead and headed to the kitchen. He knew that Haley didn't want to have everyone knowing about her pregnancy right away, but her constant nausea was going to make that difficult. People could only believe she had the stomach bug for so long before suspicions would arise.

Walking back towards the stairs Nathan noticed Haley sitting in the lounge room, ready to go. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think the medication is finally starting to kick in. The doctor Said it should last for about 4 hours before it starts to wear off so I should be good until lunch." She informed him.

Nathan nodded, handing Haley the glass of water, and went to collect his school bag. When he returned they got in his truck and headed to school.

The drive was silent, the music playing softly over the stereo. Normally Haley would protest Nathan playing his "horrendous rap music" but she was too busy in her own thoughts to even notice today.

When they arrived at school, they were less then surprised to see that their friends were already waiting for them, since they all parked in the same place every year.  
>Brooke had launched herself at Haley the moment she got out of the car, swinging her around on her feet as she hugged the girl.<p>

"Tutor girl! I missed you so much!" She squealed  
>Haley simply laughed "Brooke you saw me three days ago."<br>"Well it's three days too long! And how is my little niece or nephew treating you?" Brooke asked the last part in a softer tone.  
>"He or she is treating me fine, the morning sickness was rough earlier but I took the medication the doctor gave me and it's helped."<p>

The group then walked towards their usual table to hang out, all having first period off. Nathan and Haley however, didn't sit with the rest of their group.  
>"We'll meet you guys later. We have to go and talk to principal turner. He said there was some more information he wanted to go into detail about with us." Nathan explained<p>

Nathan and Haley had gone into school after telling their friends about Hales pregnancy. principal turner already knew about what Troy had done to Haley, and was more than happy to help Haley be able to complete her senior year, he was a bright student, one of his favourites if he were honest. And while he was one of the few who knew Nathan wasn't the father, he was happy to help them keep their secret, he remembered how people were in high school.

Their meeting went fast, both Haley and Nathan received passes so they could come and go from class for any reason relating to the pregnancy. Their teachers were also informed of haley and Nathan's situation so that they would allow them to leave early and arrive late to classes, as well as emailing them their work should they miss any classes.

They were soon seated back at their table with their friends, joking about and making light conversation, when they heard a shrill squeal behind them.

"Natey!" Nathan squirmed in his seat, holding tightly to Hales hand.

Rachel gatina. Their whole group hated her. She was bitchy, slutty, uptight, and insanely infatuated with Nathan.

"So are these pathetic rumours true? You're really dating Whaley over here?" Rachel said, flicking her head towards Haley.

"It's Haley and yes, I am" Nathan replied, trying to keep his cool.

"She's just jealous he picked Haley over her." Brooke muttered to the group

"Please! As if I would ever be jealous of HER. She's got nothing on me." Rachel replied facing Haley now and saying "you look like you gained a few there Haley. All that holiday pudding?"

"Fuck off Rachel! No body likes you, especially not Nathan and if you can't handle that then that your problem, but just leave us the hell alone, nobody wants you here in case you didn't notice!" Haley yelled, standing up so she was in the other girls face.

Rachel was surprised, Haley never used to stand up for herself like that before. She huffed and got ready to leave, but not before placing her hand on Nathan's shoulder and whispering "call me when you get bored of her"

Brooke stepped in and yanked Rachel arms away and pushed her off towards the cheerleaders, knowing that if she hadn't Haley would've decked the red headed bitch.

"Pull anymore shit like that with my friends again Rachel and I'll kick your ass off my squad" Brooke replied before sitting back down and putting her arm around Haley.

"You ok there Bob?" Brooke asked

"Yeah tigger, thank you" Haley replied sincerely, placing her head on Brooke's shoulder "I just want her to leave us alone."

**A/N: ok I know the ending was a bit crap but I wanted to post as soon as I could, I probably would've been done days ago with this chapter and onto the next, but my mum accidentally deleted this chapter. I was just lucky I had backed it up so I only had to redo a little bit of it. Have a good week and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the story. I promise Rachel will not be gone just yet, she's got something big up her sleeve :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. 5 fake hair, fake heart

For better or for worse ch 5

**A/N: first little scene is kind of Rachel's perspective, but more so of what she's thinking, not actually the story being told from her view. Enjoy!**

Fake hair, fake heart

Rachel Gatina was fuming.

She couldn't believe she let that little Whaley push her around! She walked down the school corridors, soaking up all the lustful eyes that glued to her, as she tried to think of a way to get back at Haley and her little group.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone throwing up as she entered the girls bathrooms. Being the gossip queen she was, she listened in, seeing if it was someone with some nasty virus, or bulimic. She loved to let other people secrets spill out. She got some kind of satisfaction from manipulating and exploiting people. She was sure there was some reason that, deep down, most likely was because of her parents. But she didn't really care. She loved being a bitch.

However, the hushed voices were two she never thought she would hear.

"Hales, are you good now?" She heard Brooke whisper.

"Yeah, the baby's just making me really nauseous." Haley replied, so softly Rachel could just barely make out what she said.

A baby? No wonder Nathan was still with her. Sure they were best friends but she never though he'd actually sleep with her. And why would he pick Haley over her?

_'Oh revenge is sweet. Just you wait Haley James. Just you wait.' _Rachel thought as she quietly stepped out of the bathrooms.

—

"Are you sure you'll be alright Hales? Principal turner did give you that pass so that if the nausea got too bad you could leave" Nathan said as he tucked Haley under his arm while they walked to their study spot.

"I'll be fine Nathan. I've taken the medication and we have a study period now for your tutoring lessons so I've got time for them to kick in and I should be good until we get home." Haley replied.

If she was being honest, she was tired. REALLY tired. But she didn't want to say anything. She needed to be at school, it was senior year after all, her grades had never been more important.

She knew that if she told Nathan she wanted to go home, he would go with her, and he had been working himself into the ground with school, basketball and looking after her. She didn't want to add anything more onto his plate.

"Okay, but if it gets worse, let me know straight away. Whitey knows everything anyways so he won't oppose to me cutting out of practice to take you home." Nathan and Haley had agreed to tell whitey everything, he was like family to the whole group, having coached Nathan, Lucas, and jakes parents when they were students as well.

"Nathan I'll be fine seriously! Look, let's just work on revising for your algebra test, you've got to get 60 or higher and I'm confident with all this extra work you've been putting in you can get within the 70-80 mark range." Haley said, veering the conversation away from her and focusing on him.

Nathan chuckled As they sat down in their usual bench under this tree with the most beautiful purple wildflowers falling from it.

"You, Haley James. Have too much faith in me."

"I have exactly the right amount of faith Nathan. You're the one who needs to believe in yourself, you can do it and you know it." Haley replied gently, squeezing his hand as they settled down and started their tutoring session, oblivious to the smile that graced Nathan's face as he lovingly looked at her.

—

The group couldn't believe their eyes.

They had all decided to meet at Nathan and Hayley's tutoring spot before walking to the cafeteria, but stopped short upon entering the hallway.

Posters flooded their vision, and whispers from hushed voices invaded their ears. Everyone knew. _'This is officially a nightmare' _Haley thought.

"Who the hell did this!?" Brooke yelled, gaining most of the people's attention around her.

"Me" they heard, turning towards the red haired girl.

"Rachoe, you're about to need to buy a new nose. Again." Brooke said as she lunged towards the girl, grabbing her hair but not much else as Lucas grabbed her, and jake grabbed Peyton.

"It's not my fault really. You shouldn't have been so loud in the bathrooms. I can't help my hearing." Rachel replied innocently.

"No, but you can help your big mouth!" Nathan yelled, he was seriously pissed Rachel had gone this far. And for what? Just because he didn't want to sleep with her? He loved Haley, pretty much everyone knew that except for Haley, and apparently Rachel.

The yelling between Brooke, Nathan, and Rachel ceased as they notice Haley pick up the poster nearest to her on the floor. She had to admit, Rachel had done a good job, hitting the nail on the head with 'social embarrassment'. The poster was simple, One of the many photos of Nathan and Haley over the years, looking at each other kind of sweetly, with a baby photoshopped in between them. The caption: 16 and pregnant

"Points for originality" Haley retorted sarcastically, shoving the poster in Rachel's hands.

"I try" Rachel said smugly, the girl was good. She could easily stand up against this girl, however she underestimated how pissed Haley was.

"Are you happy now Rachel? Did you get whatever satisfaction it was that you were looking for?" Haleys voice raised slightly towards the end of her sentence, startling Rachel.

"Ecstatic" the red head replied happily "now you know just what I can do when when you cross me." She finished, crossing her arms over he chest defensively.

Haley shoved the girl, causing her to take a step back, "you think you accomplished something? That you beat me? Let me tell you something Rachel, all you did was show everyone just how much of a fake hearted bitch you are!" Another shove, Rachel wasn't sure what how to react.

"So what, people know I'm pregnant? It was never a secret! My teachers knew, my friends knew, I'm just not a gossip who loves attention like you! The best part is I feel sorry for YOU. You did all this just because MY boyfriend wouldn't sleep with you. You did all this just to mess with us, we'll guess want Rachel, it didn't work. You can't so with your hair, and your face, and your boobs, but you can't mess with me!" Haley said shoving Rachel against so she was up against the wall.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen up before the hair colour seeps into your brain. BACK. OFF." Haley said, as Nathan tugged gently on her arm, pointing her towards principal turner, who had come out during the whole argument.

"Ms James? Mr Scott? Ms Gatina? Care to explain what's going on?" Principal turner asked, clearly not happy.

"Rachel just wanted to publicly 'congratulate' Nathan and Haley on their pregnancy sir." Brooke sarcastically spoke up, placing a poster in the mans hand "I think you'll understand as to why they, as well as their friends, will be going home now. We wouldn't want to cause another scene." Brooke finished sweetly, walking past her principal and fellow students, throwing eye daggers at Rachel as their group walked past.

—

"I can't believe her! I'm going to wring her scrawny little neck out the next time I see her!" Brooke spoke, pacing around in front of the group.

They had decided to head to the roof of Karen's cafe, not wanting to go home to one of their empty houses, since all their parents were currently together in Florida enjoying their beach houses. They still called to check in on their kids while on their world tour, but the group as used to being just the seven of them, and their parents knew they wouldn't get into trouble. Well, too much trouble.

"When she's through with us she'll be needing a whole new face, not just her nose." Peyton sneered, as Brooke fist bumped her and sat down on the floor next to her and in front of Lucas who was sitting with Jake on the couch.

"I appreciate the gesture guys, but seriously, all I need you guys to do is leave her alone. Avoid her as much as possible because lord knows that's what I plan on doing." Haley spoke up, laughing at the gaping mouths of her two best girl-friends.

"Hales! There's no way Rachel can get away with this. I mean, what they're planning might be too much, but I for once agree with Brooke and Peyton, she has to pay." Jake spoke, Lucas nodding his head in agreement.

"I dunno" Nathan spoke from his spot on the hammock with Haley nestled in his arms "I think Haley handled Rachel pretty well today. Hopefully she'll learn to finally back off. Who knew you were so badass hales. It's kinda hot" Nathan joked.

"Ew! Can you guys at least wait until you get home to go all naley on Sunday?" Brooke asked, faking disgust.

"I'm sorry, naley? What the heck is that!?" Haley asked.

"It's your couple name. The 'n-a' from Nathan, and the 'l-e-y' from Haley. Naley" Lucas spoke.

"Wow Luke, who knew you were so in touch with your feminine side?" Julian called out from his spot on the bean bag, receiving a round of laughter form the group.

Lucas flipped him off "talk to me when you get yourself a girl jules." Lucas replied.

"As fun as this has been, I think I'm going to head home, I'm exhausted." Haley started, getting up to give everyone a hug goodbye.

"As much as I love you guys wanting to defend me, please don't do anything to Rachel. Hopefully she'll back off now, and if she doesn't we'll deal with it then. But for now, just leave it be ok tigger? You too blondie, promise me." Haley sternly told the two girls.

"Fine" they both glumly replied, resembling four year olds who were told no dessert.

Haley simply laughed "I'll see you guys for breakfast tomorrow, 7:30, Nathan and I'll make our special waffles" she spoke, smiling as everyone's face lit up at the prospect of Haley and Nathan's delicious waffles.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Nathan spoke getting up.

"Nate it's fine I'll just meet you at home." Haley replied.

"Hales it's going to be dark soon, the Sun's starting to set and it's not safe, and besides I want to talk to you." Nathan said, beginning to feel nervous. The whole group smiled at one another, having already been told by Nathan that he was going to tell Haley about his feelings for her.

"Alright then let's go" Haley smiled.

He intertwined their fingers and led her down the stairs and out the door of Karen's cafe.

_'Here goes nothing_' he thought to himself.

**A/N: OK, so I know there was quite a bit happening in this one but I just kind of wanted to get it all out of the way and not take up too much of the story with Haley trying to hide the pregnancy and all the Rachel drama. There won't be too much drama for this story, it's pretty happy just one of two bumps along the way. Review and favourite and let me know what you think I really value your opinions :)**

**- Maddie**


	6. 6 Can't fake this anymore

For better or for worse ch 6

**A/N: so I amended something from chapter one. Nathan is not emancipated from his parents, but he's living with short since her and Nathan's parents are travelling the world together. And I also forgot to mention Nathan and Lucas are cousins, not brothers. Keith and Karen are Lucas' parents, which is why his last name is till Scott.**

**Hope you like this chapter, enjoy :)**

6. Can't fake this anymore

Nathan and Haley walked down the quiet streets of tree hill on their way home. Both were acting lightly awkward.

Nathan, because he was nervous about what telling his feelings.

Haley, because she was worried about what Nathan had to say, spreading having a feeling about what the topic of conversation was. Nathan broke the silence first.

"Look Haley...ugh, I don't know how to say this. I don't want to screw it up." He spoke, laughing at the end.

"Nathan. I already know what you want to talk about." Haley said, trying to make this easier for him.

"You do?" He was completely thrown off by that._ 'How the hell did she know!? Oh god this isn't going to go good'_ He thought.

"Yeah Nathan I know you. I get it, and you don't have to apologise. It's my fault I should never have agreed to letting you do this when I knew it would put so much pressure on you -" Nathan stopped her there.

"Haley what are you talking about?" He was beyond confused at this point.

"You don't want to be my fake boyfriend/father of my child anymore. Which I totally get, especially after everything that happened with Rachel and everyone at school -" once again he cut her off, laughing loudly much to her confusion.

"Haley. You're right, I can't be your fake boyfriend anymore. I can't fake all this. But not for the reasons you think." He started to explain.

"Nathan you really don't have to explain I'm not upset-"

"I love you."

And there it was. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but he knew Haley would just ramble on forever if he didn't stop her.

Haley was elated. But she couldn't help the doubt in her mind.

"Nathan. Are you sure? I mean, you could just be confused. With all the faking we've been doing you could just be confusing yourself."

"Haley, I first noticed you when we were 10. I mean we'd been best friends since we were six, but something about us just changed. After we went to that horror movie, remember? You got so scared you cuddled into me trying to hide yourself, to the point where you were almost sitting in my lap. You were so frightened, and it felt good - it felt right protecting you." His courage was building as he saw Haley smiling as they reminisced

"I remember. That's the exact moment I fell for you. And I still haven't gotten up" he joked at the end. "And I guess...if you don't love me then that's fine. I'll still help you with all of this but I can't fake this anymore without you at least knowing what I feel is real." He finished.

"I think the first time I noticed you was when we were eight." She smiled as she saw his eye light up realising where she was going "Deb dropped us at the ice cream parlour to meet all our friends, and of course being the people they are, completely forgot and thought we were meeting at the cafe. I remember you let me order, and I got you mint chocolate chip, and I got whatever flavour I was bold enough to try." She heard him laugh as she retold the story.

"I gave it to you and said 'your favourite' and you...you laughed. I was so confuse, ad time we got ice cream you always got that flavour. Since we were seven you've always done, still to this day. And I remember asking you why you were laughing and you said, you always got mint chocolate chip because it was my favourite, and I always hated what I bought so you got that one to swap with me, because you had to look out for your best friend." She smiled, tears threatening to fall.

"That's when I fell for you Nathan. I love you, I've loved you for so long and I was always scared to say anything, you're my best friend and I knew my heart, and possibly Our friendship, wouldn't be able to take it if you didn't feel the same way." She finished.

He didn't speak, and she grew more nervous, she looked down to the floor, thinking her confession and scared him off, and turned to walk away when he grabbed her and gently turned her back to face him.

"Say it again." He whispered

"Say what?" She answered coyly

"Haley!" He whined

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his around her back, gently resting them near her hips arm interlocking his hands at the back.

"I love you, Nathan royal Scott." She smirked, knowing how he hated his middle name.

He groaned "I love you, Haley BOB Scott." Haley groaned even louder as Nathan laughed,

"Ugh, Seriously! I love my parents but can they at least give me a chance? It's so awkward having to explain to people how you have a predominantly male name, because your parents thought you were feisty and stubborn, which reminded them of their old cat when you were born. I'm already from a weird family and -"

She was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers. He didn't push for more, but when he felt her hands wrap around his neck tighter as her tongue gently traced his lips, asking for entry, he didn't deny her. He knew she was still fragile from everything that she'd been through, so he let her set the pace, content with finally being able to kiss, and confess his love for Haley James. He was pretty sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

They broke apart when air became an issue.

"I love how you ramble Hales-" he started as he took in a breath "but I've wanting to do that since you said you loved me." He smiled.

She pecked his lips once more.

"You know, I could get use to this. I'm glad we're finally here Nathan."

"Me too babe." He whispered in her ear as he placed one arm around her and she snuggled into him, the two walking home content, both happier then ever.

—

"Seriously where are they? We've been waiting forever!" Brooke groaned as she sat with Lucas, across from peyton and jake, with Julian and his new girlfriend Lara at the end facing the window, leaving the other end for Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke. We've been here ten minutes." Peyton retorted, secretly amused with the brunette.

"Haley said her morning sickness had gotten really bad, that's probably why they aren't here yet." Alex said, trying to reason with Brooke.

The whole group genuinely like Alex. She had transferred to tree hill high from Wilmington three months ago, and Julian had fallen for her. Hard. They dated a week after her moving to the school, but they had only 'confirmed' their relationship was serious about two weeks ago. Alex hadn't known about the social status of the group when she started dating Julian, so the group knew she wasn't using him, and she was genuinely kind to all of them, and never pried into their business like the other people that tried to date one of them to get into the group.

"You're right, as usual, I'm freaking out over nothing. She's probably just feeling really nauseous. It's only been ten minutes." Brooke spoke to no one in particular, purely trying to calm her nerves. She always worried about Haley. Even before Troy, guys always took advantage of her emotionally. She was kind and trusted people, always wanting to be a friend to everyone. But, it almost always backfired. The amount of times Nathan had a 'discussion' with a guy who hurt Haley was often.

"It'll be fine pretty girl, stop worrying so much. She's with Nathan, you know he'll protect her." Lucas said, rubbing his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"He better, or his ability to procreate will be loooong gone." Brooke said, mock glaring as her friends all laughed.

They all turned their heads as the bell on top of the door rang, and in walked a flustered Nathan and - surprisingly - Haley.

"Hey guys" she said as Nathan and Haley fist bumped/ kissed their friends on the cheeks greeting them "sorry, I overslept. If it weren't for Nathan I would've been late to school!" Haley said

"Did I just hear right?" Jake spoke, his voice conveying his surprise "Haley James overslept. Babe, the world must be ending." He spoke in an over dramatic voice.

"Haha" Haley deadpanned, mock outing as Nathan laughed and put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"What happened Hales? You normally don't even need an alarm." Brooke inquired.

"Oh, my body's just all out whack with this pregnancy, and my pillow was really comfy" Haley smirked, looking towards Nathan.

When they had reached home both decided to talk in Haley's room and then. Go to sleep. But as Nathan was about to leave to go to his own room, Haley asked him to stay with her. She knew she couldn't handle a lot of intimacy due to past events, and she knew Nathan wouldn't push her, but she still wanted to be close to him. So, they snuggled up together, Haley using Nathan as a pillow, laying her head on his chest.

Both were so comfortable, if Nathan's alarm hadn't been set on his phone, they probably would have slept like that all day.

"I guess I can forgive you guys for that." Brooke said sarcastically "but you guys need to hurry up and pick out what you want to eat cause we've been waiting for oh u before Karen placed our order, and I'm starving!" She whined.

Nathan and Haley laughed, quickly choosing to split their meals - as usual - of chocolate chip pancakes and waffles, with hash browns and bacon.

The group were engaged in conversation about what Rachel had done as Karen came over, hearing the end of the conversation. Handing out their food she whispered to Nathan and Haley as she bent down in between them

"I heard about what Rachel did from some of the staff workers who go to the school. Im sure you guys are handling it, but don't do anything silly ok? I know she hurt you and I'm so sorry about that I really wish it hadn't happened but I know how Brooke and Peyton can get. If you need help dealing with her tell me ok?"

Haley smiled, Karen, as well as the rest of her friends parents, had been like another mum for her whole life. "Thank you Karen, I really appreciate that. But I a,ready talked to Brooke and Peyton and we've agreed that unless Rachel pulls anymore of this crap, we'll leave it be. Principal turner had walked into the hallway when she admitted to doing all of that 'fine handiwork' of hers, so he'll find an appropriate punishment for her." Haley reasoned with the older woman.

Karen smiled, content with bakers answer. Just. Enforce she got up she quickly whispered to them "and congratulations, I saw you too outside yesterday" winking at the couple, she got back up and walked over to serve another customer.

Haley blushed and hid her face in the crook of Nathan's neck as he chuckled.

"That was fun" he stated laughing harder as she hit his chest.

"Seriously babe! I can't believe she saw!" Haley exclaimed, realising her mistake as the unmistakable sound of six sets of cutlery dropped to the table.

Both Nathan and Haley turned to look at their six friends, all opened mouthed and eyes wide, and laughed harder.

"Did you just call him babe!?" Brooke squealed "you guys got together for real didn't you!" She whisper-shouted

Nathan smiled as he laced his hand with Haley's, "yes, it'd official. Haley and I love each other, and we're together for real now."

They both gripped each other as their group all whooped and squealed, as they formed a massive group hug around the couple who were still sitting down, as there was a mix of shouted "it's about time"s and "we thought you'd never have the balls to say anything"s.

The group then say down and finished their breakfast before heading to school. Both Nathan and Haley were especially nervous, not knowing exactly what they could expect after yesterday, but knowing that, no matter what, there was no going back now.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

**A/N: so there you go, naley feelings are out and now...? Well I'm not actually sure where I'm going with the story, I know how I want it to end and I have bits and pieces sorted but the whole storyline is yet to be determined, I sort of just start writing the chapter and see where I go with it :) hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think about Lara and what she should be like, and also let me know of anything out want in the story and I'll try and accommodate it!**

**Please review and favourite/follow**

**- maddie**


	7. 7 falsely accused (part one)

For better or for worse ch 7

**A/N: sorry this took so long! Special thanks to guest(s), Thibbs65, dianehermans, naley12 for your continuous reviews thank you! Longer note at the end please read :)**

**Enjoy!**

7. Falsely accused (Part one)

Nathan and Haley walked into the hallway hand in hand. They had promised each other they would stand by one another, and they knew that everyone would be talking about them and their secret relationship and pregnancy. All the school gossip sites had been posting things since the second the posters were put up, claiming they 'knew all along' which both nathan and Haley found hilarious.

They took an odd comfort in the ludicrous facts and rumours that surrounded their relationship. Of course, there were also a fair share of hateful comments, mostly from girls who had wanted Nathan and we're now resentful that Haley had him.

Haley was nervous. Nathan could feel her palm sweating inside of his larger one. He brought their hand up to his mouth and kissed herd gently, giving her a smile as she looked up at him lovingly,

Haley felt calmer as soon as Nathan's lips pressed against her hand. It always amazed her how natural it felt between them, like they had been together for years,_ I guess that what happens when you're best friends for years first_ Haley thought to herself.

They were both very thankful for their group of friends, who walked beside and behind the couple, protecting them from some of the hateful glares and hushed whispers surrounding them as they moved towards the principals office.

"You ok?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, just nervous. I wish we knew what Turner wanted." Haley replied.

Principal Turner had called the James household to inform Haley and Nathan that he needed to speak to them first thing Monday morning about an issues that had been brought to his attention.

The group stopped, some sitting down on the chairs and some standing outside the principals office. Haley and Nathan sat next to each other, still not letting go of one another. Haley blew out a breath, and ran her free hand through her hair as she tried to calm herself.

"You guys should go, we don't know how long this will take and you have class to get to." Nathan suddenly spoke to the group

"It's fine Nathan, I don't think it's the first time we've ever skipped a class if you remember correctly" Lucas replied, joking at the end in an attempt to lift the slightly tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"No" Haley spoke "Nathan's right, you guys need to get to class. Principal Turner won't let you stay out here for us. We'll be fine."

"Tutor girl, it's-" Brooke started but was cut off

"Seriously Brooke it's fine, I've gotta get used to facing things like this without you guys there to hold my hand, I'm 17 for crying out loud, I'm not that fragile." Haley snapped, regretting the words as they came out of her mouth.

The whole group looked down to the ground, trying to get passed the awkwardness

"I think what Haley was trying to say was we appreciate your support but we gotta do this on our own" Nathan stated, as he felt Haley squeeze his hand tighter in silent thanks.

The group nodded and stood up preparing to make their way to classes before the bell rang, Brooke bent down and gave Haley a hug, whispering in her ear

"You're my family Hales, I'm only being protective because I care about you."

"I know Brookie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, but you've gotta let me stand on my own two feet sometimes ok?" Haley said back

"Deal" Brooke smiled as she waved goodbye "look after her Boytoy!" She yelled down the corridor.

Nathan groaned and leaned back in his chair "does she really need to call me that?"

Haley laughed as she leaned in towards him, placing her head on his chest as he kissed her hair, she replied "well what do you expect? If you strip down and write Boytoy on your chest it's bound to stick."

"It was for charity!" He defended

"Babe, selling yourself for a date was charity. The strip tease was stoking your ego." She smirked

Nathan smiled and pinched her side, resulting in a high patched yelp to escape her mouth.

"Who knew I was dating a comedian?" He joked

They both relaxed as they waited for principal Turner to call them in. Haley started to twiddle her fingers as her hands rested in his.

"Relax Hales."

"What?" She asked surprised

"You're twiddling your fingers, and you're starting to hum les mis. It's hat you do when you're nervous. Relax. He probably just needs to talk about our schedules or figure out a part of our arrangement with school and the pregnancy." He reasoned as he placed one arm around her body, holding her close.

"Or he could be coming to tell me I've been expelled because of my behaviour yesterday with Rachel." Haley retorted.

"Doubt it Hales, expulsions too rash, a detention, maybe suspension?" He laughed as she whacked his side.

"Who knew I was dating a comedian" she mimicked his earlier words as she laid her head back on his chest, his heartbeat calming her nerves.

That was, until the door opened.

Turner came out exchanging pleasantries with the pair and shaking hands, as Rachel and an older man walked out of her office. Neither failed to see the devious smirk Rachel sported.

"Haley, Nathan. Why don't we talk in my office?" Principal turner spoke as the couple got up, unprepared for what was next, but both knowing.

This isn't good.

**A/N: hey lovely readers I hope you're all still with me! So sorry it's been a few weeks I've been getting back into the swing of things with school, I've actually had most of this chapter written since January 25th but didn't know where to end. It's 10:50pm here in Sydney and luckily I have a study period tomorrow in which I will write the next part to this chapter. I will be trying to post AT LEAST once a week :)**

**Also, as Thibbs65 asked (Julian would be great with Alex or Lindsay) I changed Julian's girlfriends name from Lara to Alex :)**

**Please leave a review and hope you guys have a good day/night wherever you are :)**

**Leave any suggestions or questions in your reviews if you've got any!**

**- maddie :)**


	8. 8 Stand strong together (part two)

For better or for worse ch 8

Stand strong together (part two)

"Unfortunately there's been a complaint." Principal turner started off, as he crossed one leg over the other in his chair.

Nathan and Haley sat across from him, not letting their grip on each other's hand loosen. "What kind of complaint? Against us?" Nathan asked

"Well...yes. But unfortunately these complaints are targeted more towards Ms. James."

Turner shifts in his chair, uncomfortable with the whole situation. He knows that Nathan and Haley are good people, but unfortunately he has to be unbiased in the issue.

"Ok, well what are the complaints? I'm assuming that Rachel is somehow involved in this too?" Haley questioned.

"Actually" Turner said as he passed her a piece of paper "while she is technically involved in the complaint, her father, the man who was with her, is the one who filed the complaint."

Nathan and Haley looked at the sheet in Haley's hands "he wants to make a formal complaint to the school stating that I verbally and physically abused his daughter!?" She read out

"Sir that's completely false and you know it! You saw what happened, so did at least half of the student body and the teachers!" Nathan was yelling at the top of his lungs now

"Nathan, I understand this situation is ridiculous, but you need to calm down." Turner spoke in a stern voice.

"Nathan was seeing red at that point, but felt himself instantly calm down when Haley's hands ran up and down the middle of his back in an attempt to calm him down. And it worked, he took a depends breath, closing his eyes for a second before speaking again.

"How can they do this? They can't serious be pressing legal charges, Rachel provoked her."

Haley could see Nathan trying to control himself, and decided to jump in, explaining the events of the afternoon to principal turner.

Turner knew that they were telling the truth, but he didn't know how he could help them

"Unfortunately, Rachel and her father seem determined to make sure you're punished, even if you didn't really do anything wrong." He started

"But are they legal charges, or just within the school system?" Haley was worried, she already had enough going on, and Rachel knew she was just adding more to Haley's plate.

"No they said they wanted you to 'pay for your actions' but they didn't specify, and as the principal I make the decision on what the punishment will be, and I can assure you i won't be making this a legal matter." Turner started to explain.

"There will be a student behavioural meeting, in which there will be able to get two people who were there during the incident to explain what they saw to me. You can pick one person, and so will Rachel. Unfortunately though, even with this procedure, there is a possible risk of suspension."

"Suspension!? But this is my senior year. I'm trying to get a scholarship, a suspension CAN NOT be on my record." Haley said, feeling herself start to get upset.

"Unfortunately, both of you could be suspended. Our school rules do mention that if a student feels that they are not safe around another student, they can request that the student be made to stay at home until the issue is resolved. But with that, we have online video access to each classes through our school intranet, and any hard copies of work can be given to a friend in your class to give to you." Turner finished.

Nathan and Haley were both reeling. They knew Rachel was a bitch, but to mess with Haley's education, the possibility of both her and Nathan to get a scholarship to college, something they both desperately needed? She was pushing the line.

"Is there a way that we can receive this 'suspension' of sorts, without it being placed on our school records?" Nathan asked.

"We can give you the suspension, and it will be on your records, but the rules allow us to remove it after a month if you appeal to me. Don't worry, we'll remove it as soon as possible, I don't want this to jeopardise your chances of scholarships." Principal turner smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I really am sorry to put everyone through this. I just didn't handle my emotions very well." Haley said

"Hales, you didn't do anything wrong! Rachel provoked you, she's the one who brought this all on herself. She can't get away with this. Can't we put some charge against her? Or at least make a formal complaint?" Nathan said, directing the last bit to principal turner

as turner was about to speak, Haley interjected.

"Nathan no. We're not fighting back. I just want to leave this be, and move on from this."

"Haley we have to do something!" Nathan said getting frustrated with her

"No. That's final. Thank you for your time principal turner, please let us know when we'll be having the meeting." Haley said, standing up, shaking principal turners hand and walking out the door.

Nathan sighed before following her out.

—

Nathan and Haley were now in society and culture, which was alertly 'bludge' subject.

Haley however, was trying to focus on the class today. She know she could pass this subject in her sleep, but if she looked like she was making notes then at least she wouldn't have to talk with Nathan about their meeting with turner.

She felt a note drop into her hand on the desk, breaking her out of her reverie. She opened it up and read it

_**Why won't you consider filing a complaint? Just explain it to me ~ N**_

Haley sighed, looking towards Nathan, who was staring at her with pleading eyes.

She scribbled down on the piece of paper then threw the note back at him.

_**I just don't see the point. I just want to move past all this ~ H**_

Nathan sighed, he knew she wasn't telling him the full truth, she said the same thing to him earlier and he could see it in her eyes, there was something else.

He scribbled back on the paper, knowing he only had a few minutes until the end of class._**I know you're not telling me the whole truth, you think I don't know you after 10 years? We'll talk more later.**_

Nathan passed the note, but he couldn't just leave it at there, he didn't want the. To have this tension between them all day until they talked.

He quickly threw another note.

_**I love you**_

Haley smiled at the note, feeling her eyes start to glisten with tears. _Damn hormones_

Haley thought to herself, she had been on a daily emotional roller-coaster, and Nathan being so sweet to her wasn't helping her annoyance with him for trying to get her to retaliate against Rachel. She knew he just wanted to understand, but honestly, she didn't have the answers herself.

At least she had until the end of lunch to think about it. She was broken out of her reverie by Nathan wiping away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. She looked up to his smiling face, as he kissed her cheek where the tear was.

"You ready to go babe?" He asked

Haley grabbed her bag and stood up, giving Nathan a quick kiss before responding

"Yeah, let's head out to lunch."

—

"Haley you can't be serious!" Brooke whined.

Nathan and Haley had informed the group that complaints had been makes against the both, and that Haley could potentially be suspended. However, once she told that no one was to do anything to Rachel, the group were upset.

"Hales, you know I'm normally a peaceful person, but I'm with Brooke. Rachel needs to be taken down." Jake spoke up

Haley just groaned and placed her head on Nathan's shoulder. He was being surprisingly supportive since she knew he was slightly upset with her too, although she just put it down to him wanting to know her reasoning more than being kept with him.

"Guys, let's just see how far this goes. Yes, I may not be completely comfortable with this situation but I support Haley if this is what she wants to do, and as her friends you should be too." Nathan interrupted the friends

"Nate's right. Sorry Hales" Lucas sighed. The whole group nodded and engaged in a different conversations.

Haley lifted her head up and kissed Nathan's chin close to his cheek, smiling against his skin. "Thank you" she whispered.

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "we'll get through this. Together."

**A/N: sorry it's a day late but I had a little trouble with where to end off. Haley will explain a bit more why she wants to let this crap with Rachel go in the next chapter.**

**I promise it'll be up within a week since I'm already working on it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! Thanks to Thibbs65 and naley12 for their reviews in the last chapter it means so much to me.**

**- maddie**


	9. 9 we're taking a break

For better or for worse ch 9

**A/N: don't be disheartened by the title! A little bit more fluff than usual, Enjoy :)**

9. We're taking a break

Haley smiled as she brushed her hair thinking about how she got to this night, Nathan had left her a note in her locker, simply saying he was taking her out tonight and to dress "beautiful. Well even more beautiful than normal"

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had chosen a red halter neck dress, which dipped slightly lower than Haley would normally wear - thanks to Brooke and peyton - and had paired it with short black heels and took a black cardigan in case it got colder tonight.

Brooke had begged her to wear higher heels and s red "seductive" dress, but Haley was adamant on dressing slightly more in the comfortable side, since she didn't know where Nathan was taking her.

She had begged him to tell her when she called him earlier, but he wouldn't budge, taking pleasure in the fact that she hated surprises.

Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly excited by the prospect of tonight. It had been a long time since they had gotten to be together, out of the house, just the two of them. Probably since before they started dating.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Squealing, she grabbed her purse and sweater and ran to the get the door. Opening the door, she first saw roses, Nathan had lifted them up to his his face.

"I really hope that's you behind there Nathan, cause if not I'm slamming the door shut and calling the cops ." Haley spoke jokingly.

Nathan pulled the roses down from his face and gave her a smile.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hi" she replied as their lips met.

They walked inside and into the kitchen so Haley could put the roses in water.

"You really do look amazing Hales." Nathan commented

"Thanks baby" she replied "you don't look too bad yourself"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her temple softly as she leaned into him, both enjoying the silence.

After a few minutes he moved away from her, intertwined their hands and led her to the car, heading off the their destination.

...

"Nathan this is ridiculous!" Haley exclaimed as they drove.

Nathan had insisted that she wear a scarf around her eyes so she couldn't see where he was taking her, he knew she didn't like surprises, and he was going to make sure she couldn't find out what this one s until they are there.

He turned the corner and parked, reaching over he undid her seatbelt "just a couple more minutes, were here." Haley could practically hear the grim in his voice.

He ran around to her door and got her out, holding her left arm with his left hand, and wrapping his right arm around her waist so he could guide her.

"There's three stairs so go slow" he said into her ear as he lead her down.

"Ok" he spoke again "we're here"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Haley ripped the scarf off from around her eyes. "Oh my god" Haley whispered in awe.

Nathan had taken her down to the docks, to their table there and had placed candles and roses all around the area, and had food from the restaurant on the docks as well.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it, Nathan this is amazing!" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Nathan reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly off the ground.

He placed her back down, removed his lips from hers and led her to the table, sitting across from her like they always did.

"How did you do all this?" Haley asked as they ate their main, Mac and cheese - Haley's favourite.

"I may have forgotten to mention that dad's friend is on the council, and he pulled a few strings. I figured we could celebrate Valentine's Day. A week later." He added smiling at her.

"Well it's wonderful, thank you." She said as she reached across the table and placed her hand in his.

"You're welcome Hales, I just figured it'd be nice to take a break from all the drama and problems and just have a nice romantic evening, just the three of us." He replied

"Three? Is someone else coming?" Haley replied confused.

Nathan just smirked and directed his eyes towards her stomach "yeah, but not for a couple months." He chuckled.

"Oh" she replied, feeling the blush creep up her face. "Pregnancy brain?" She offered

Nathan laughed "babe, people don't normally have that until the last couple months of the pregnancy. Hey, turns out those pregnancy books you gave me came in handy." He retorted as they both laughed.

The two continued to eat, light conversation flowing constantly between the two.

When they finished their meal, they walked down the pier, hand in hand, to the ice cream shop. Nathan went inside and ordered for the both of them, and met Haley out on the railing of the pier. They both stood in peace, looking out at the water and continuing their conversation.

Later, when they had reached home, they decided to put on a movie and cuddled up together in Haley's room.

"You know" Nathan started "we should probably get a move on doing the baby's nursery. Although I don't know where we'll put his or hers room, considering we only have three bedrooms and your parents still come home so they need the master."

"We'll just use your room." Haley said, eyes still on the TV

"Uh...and where am I going to sleep then?" Nathan replied.

"You can just move into my room" Haley replied shyly, eyes glued to the TV now, she didn't want to see Nathan's face, scared he not reject the idea.

"Hales?" He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him "is that something you want?" He asked, concerned he might be pushing her.

Haley sat up and grabbed his hand "yes Nathan, I may not be ready to have sex considering recent history, but I am comfortable with this. I like falling asleep next to you, and knowing you're the first thing I'll see when I open my eyes in the morning." She said, suddenly feeling very shy.

Nathan kissed her forehead "I'd like that too" he smiled "i just didn't want you to feel that you have to do anything before you're ready, even something like this. Promise me though, if you start to feel like we're going to fast, you'll tell me? I can always stay in your parents room or something. I just want you to be comfortable ok?"

Haley smiled, she couldn't believe that he was really hers, and vice versa. She never wanted this to end.

"I promise" she whispered as she turned of the TV and placed her head on his bare chest, as he wrapped his arm around her torso and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: ok I know a bit fluffy and kind of not really with the story but I wanted to add a little kind of valentines chapter in. Well get back into it all next chapter. Just to warn you there may be a time jump of about a month or two max gotta speed this pregnancy along :P**

**Question for any readers I may have, do you have a preference of boy or girl for Haley's baby? And do you have any ideas for their name?**

**Please leave a review or send me a PM if there's anything you want to see in the story or anything!**

**- Maddie**


	10. 10 love rectangle (without the plus one)

For better or for worse ch 10

**A/N: so...I was amused to add some more Brucas in, so we're doing a little bit of a Brucas storyline in this chapter too. And as mentioned there's about a two month time jump, just so things don't get too slow! Enjoy!**

10. Love rectangle (without the plus one)

Haley was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. It was Sunday, and Karen had insisted she take the day off and relax, so Nathan had brought her home and told her to relax upstairs while he made lunch.

She smiled to herself at the though of Nathan. She finally got her chance with him, and it was everything she had wished for and more. She rubbed her protruding belly, she was now 6 months pregnant. She had no clue where the time had gone. Nathan had officially moved into her room with her, and they had started on the nursery, setting up a crib, change table, dresser, and a wooden toy box for the copious amounts of toys and play sets from his aunt Brooke and peyton, and uncle Luke and Jake.

She and Nathan had even picked out names. Megan/Grace Brooke Scott for a girl, Ryan/Ryder lucas Scott for a boy. They were still debating over the first name, and since they wanted to wait to find out the sex, they wouldn't be able to make a permanent choice until Haley had the baby.

She looked down at her phone and smiled noticing she had a text from her mother Lydia, who had sent a photo of herself with her dad Jimmy, and Nathan's parents, with the message: _we've finally reached london! How's shacking up going? I showed Deb all the photos from our visit, she's ecstatic about you two! We're planning to come down when the baby comes. Love mum_.

She laughed at Deb and Lydia's insanity, they had been planning Nathan and Haley's future since the two were born, saying that they always knew the two were 'destined for each other'. She remembered her parents surprise visit and how ecstatic her mother was.

—

_Haley had woken up in Nathan's arms, his chest to her back and his arms wrapped around her torso. She smiled as she turned her head slightly to look into his eyes._

_"Morning gorgeous" he whispered as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek_

_"Hell of a wake up" she smirked as she turned back to look out the window, the two content in their position._

_"Well well" Nathan and Haley both jumped and turned around at the sound of Lydia James' voice._

_"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes" Jimmy James added in._

_"Deb! I found him, say hi to Deb children" Lydia spoke, trying desperately to hide her amusement and excitement of the situation._

_"Mama! What are you doing here!?" Haley jumped out of bed and rushed into her mothers arms, as Nathan stood and shook hands with Jimmy._

_"Well we've finally visited all six of our not so little devils and their children. Figured we'd come see you, you know...start with the oldest and finish with the best." Lydia smirked as she hugged her daughter tighter, she had missed her so much these past few months._

_Haley felt tears prickle behind her eyes and sniffled, trying to keep a hold on her emotions. Stupid hormones, that was one thing she would be bald to have control over after this pregnancy was over._

_"So! I guess we know which parent she loves most lyd" Jimmy James joked from beside his wife. Haley and Lydia laughed as they disentangled from their hug and Haley walked over to her fathers embrace. "I missed you too daddy" she smiled and leaned in to kiss her father cheek, then stood next to Nathan, who placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close._

_"So what have I missed? How's the trip?" Haley asked, hoping to distract her parents._

_"Oh no you don't young lady. You know how long I've waited for this!" They heard debs voice over the phone. "Whoops, forgot you were there for a second!" Lydia laughed and pulled the phone back up to so Deb could see her son and Nathan and squealed in excitement._

_"You know, most parents would be disapproving of seeing their kids in bed together. I think we're the only people who have parents that celebrate." Nathan joked looking down at Haley._

_"Well babe, we come from weird families. This kid never had a chance." Haley joked back as Nathan placed his other hand on Haley's small belly._

_"Ok! Family conference now! I want to know everything that's happened. Lydia take me to the living room! Dan get over here!" Deb commanded._

_..._

_"So?" Deb spoke. Lydia had set up her iPad to FaceTime Deb and Dan, so they could both see Nathan and Haley._

_"So...what?" Nathan provided, enjoying making his and Haley's parents squirm. They'd all waited a long time for this and Nathan and Haley were going to have some fun with them._

_"How 'bout you Hun?" Lydia asked her daughter "you got anything to say?"_

_"I got an A in English Lit." Haley answered_

_"Haley Bob!" "Nathan Royal!" Both teens winced as their mothers used their middle names. "Don't you dare try and avoid the subject! We've been waiting 16 years, put us out of our misery already!" Lydia screamed in frustration._

_"Alright alright! No need to pull out the middle names! We're together, happy!?" Nathan said with a smirk._

_The room went silent for a second, both sets of parents soaking in the information . Surprisingly, Dan was the first to speak._

_"Ha! I knew it! You owe me fifty bucks Jim!" Dan yelled over the speaker._

"Dammit! You guys couldn't have waited three more months!? I was close to making a hundred!" Jimmy whined "remind me when we reach you Dan." He added glumly.

_"Hold on." Haley put her hand up to silence the adults "you guys have been betting on when we'd get together!?" Haley asked. She was shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't exactly surprised._

_"How long has this been going on for?" Nathan asked._

_"Since you were about 5" Jimmy smirked "well, Dan and I started our bet when you were 5" I had you down for when you were 17, Dan guessed 15."_

_"Well, Deb and I have been betting on this since you were born. Although I had you down for 13, considering all the stories Deb told me about Nathan." Lydia spoke as she winked at Nathan._

_"MUM!" Nathan yelled at the tablet screen as he felt the blush creeping up his cheeks, he groaned and buried his head in Haley's shoulder as she giggled._

_"Oh don't worry sweetheart, Haley kept a whole journal on how much she loved you!" Deb supplied._

_"MAMA!" Haley yelled, now feeling just as embarrassed as Nathan. Now it was Nathan's turn to chuckle._

_"I guess our parents knew us better than we though huh babe?" He spoke_

_"unbelievable" she muttered and rolled her eyes._

_"Well Dan, what do we bet on now?" Jimmy asked his friend._

_"Well Deb and I are still betting on when they're getting married, ooh and this baby's gender"_

_"Seriously! Do you guys not have a life!?" Haley asked, their families were crazy sometimes. "We've been together three months and you guys are already waiting to see when we get married!"_

_The adults just ignored them_

_"Alright James, I'm feeling lucky" Dan stated. "200 says the baby's a girl." _

_Jimmy just chuckled "you're on Scott. You forget of all my seven children, I've got more boys then girls. The odds are in my favour"_

_Nathan and Haley just groaned as they looked at one another, Nathan placed a kiss on her forehead and leaned his down to his the level of Haley's belly "well kid, this is our crazy family. Good luck."_

—

Haley was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the front door slamming shut, followed by angry, heavy footsteps heading towards her room. _'Oh dear' _Haley thought to herself, there goes her afternoon of relaxing, she knew who those footsteps belonged to...

"I swear to god, he's a dead man!" Brooke Davis burst into the room, her face red with anger.

"What'd Lucas do know Brookie" she smirked, enjoying her fried s dramatics.

Brooke dumped a box on Haley's bed for her to inspect, and paced back and forth at the end of the bed, completely in her own thoughts.

"The man should be drawn and quartered. No quarterings too good for him, he should be eighties, sixteenthed." She spoke

"I dunno, you quarter a guy, he's in four pieces. That's tough to recover from." Haley joked, knowing Brooke wasn't registering what she was saying to her.

"He should be stretched on a rack, iron maiden, strappadoed." Brooke retorted

"Oh my god. Strappadoed?" Haley asked in shock. Lucas must have done something reeeeeally bad to get Brooke this angry.

"When you suspend him in the air with a rope tied to his hands that are tied behind his back!" Brooke yelled at Haley in frustration.

"I know what it is Brooke. And you're kind of scaring me with your knowledge of torte." She added lightheartedly, hoping to diffuse the imminent bomb of rage that was Brooke Davis.

This finally caused Brooke to calm herself down, knowing she needed to breathe in order to talk with Haley. "You're not helping tutor girl." She whined, flopping onto the bed, expelling a massive breath of air.

Haley sat up on her bed, legs crossed, and threw her magazine onto the bedside table. "I'm sorry tigger. I'm all ears, but first you gotta tell me what Lucas did to get you so riled up."

"I was trying to find his Keith Scott auto shop jumper, you know the one I pinched from him when we first started dating?" Haley smiled, remembering how Brooke practically lived in that jumper for the first six months of her and Lucas' relationship, after he gave it to her one night when he waking her home.

"Yeah, but I don't know how the jumper made you so angry?" Haley replied

"Hold on Bob, I'm not finished." Brooke replied "Anyways, I had left it at Luke's a couple nights ago and Karen had washed it and said she put it up somewhere in his cupboard." Brooke sat up and moved to lean on Haley's shoulder and finished her story.

"So he told me I could look for it while he was gone, since he had practice. I couldn't find it in the drawers, and because I'm so damn short I couldn't reach the top properly." Haley giggled at Brooke's remark, but quickly stopped, knowing her friend needed her to be serious. "And I could see it right at the to of the shelf, and I jumped and tried to grab it, but when I did all the stuff underneath it came down too. I was picking it all up and that box had opened" she points to the one she had placed in Haley's bed.

"You took Lucas' stuff? Brooke what is going on!?" Haley was seriously worried now, what did Lucas have in there that had gotten her so angry, then now gotten her so upset!?

"I think he's still in love with peyton." Brooke said, her voice so soft and scared, Haley almost hadn't heard her. Haley sighed, she knew that Lucas and peyton had a slight fling when he first started dating Brooke, but they had all moved past that. Brooke forgave peyton and gave Luke another chance, and peyton realised she was just hiding with Lucas because she was afraid of getting her heart broken with Jake.

Haley shrugged her should, causing Brooke to look up at her. "Brooke what's go you so worked up? What's in the box? You're scarring me sweetie." Haley spoke, the concern evident in her voice.

"You know how Lucas and peyton had dated for about two months when we were 13. Before their little fling?" Haley nodded her head, afraid to speak and derail Brooke.

"He kept it Haley. He kept everything, every drawing she did for him, the photos of them. The letters they wrote. He kept it all." She spoke, detestation clear in her hushed words.

Haley reached for the box and opened it, and sure enough everything was there. Ticket stubs from the concerts Peyton had taken him to. CD's she had given him, mix tapes, everything, it was like a time capsule of their relationship.

"Oh honey." Haley spoke sincerely as she wrapped Brooke up in her arms, who had now begun crying beyond control. "Sweetie, did you try talking to him? Did you ask him why he kept all this stuff?" Haley asked

Brooke just shook her head holding tighter to Haley as she tried to control her sobbing

"I don't know if I want to know the answer." Brooke whispered

Haley pulled back and looked brooke in the eyes "Brooke you've got to talk to him. You know Luke, there's always a good explanation for things. He always tells you the truth, and you both owe it to your relationship to figure this out. I know you love him Brooke, And he loves you." Haley spoke, trying to convince Brooke things weren't as bad as they seem.

"Can I just stay here for a while first? I don't want to face him yet." Brooke asked.

"Of course Brooke" Haley stood up and opened the blanket for Brooke to climb in "you look exhausted, when did you go to sleep?"

"Honestly? I haven't been able to since I found that box last night, I just sat in bed and got all worked up then came here to see you, I knew you'd help" she smiled at her best friend.

"Ok well go to sleep. I'm going to go downstairs and see Nathan, I think the baby's getting a bit hungry" she joked

"Ok, thanks Hales" Brooke whispered, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Sweet dreams tigger" Haley said as she walked out of the room and downstairs to see Nathan.

"Hey. I saw Brooke, everything ok?" He asked as Haley entered the kitchen.

"Not by a long shot. Call your brother, tell him we need to talk."

**A/N: two chapters within 24 hours. Crazy I know! I'll have the next one up tomorrow, don't want to leave you guys too long!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, hope o did the Brucas request justice, don't worry they'll work it out.**

**Also the baley bit with the torture methods is actually a scene between Rory and Logan in Gilmore girls :)**

**- maddie**


	11. 11 trust me

For better or for worse ch 11

**A/N: back with another chapter! The first half of this is primarily Brucas to finish off the end last last chapter. Naley and others will be more in the end :) enjoy!**

10. Trust me

"Haley!?" Lucas yelled as he walked into her house.

Nathan rushed into the entrance, finger to his lips signalling his brother to be quiet

Lucas got the hint and quietly closed the door behind him, following his brother into kitchen where he saw Haley sitting at the island bench eating lunch

"Oh good you're here. We need to talk." Haley spoke as Lucas walked up to her

"Is this about Brooke?" Lucas asked

"How'd you know?" Haley was curious

"She's been really weird with me today. She was really dry when she spoke to me, and snarky. Not like her normal Brooke sass, she was pissed I could tell. But every time I asked if she was ok she said she was fine and walked off." Lucas replied

Haley smacked him on the back of the head, to which Lucas yelped as Nathan tried to hold in a laugh

"What'd you hit me for!?" He exclaimed

"Because you're an idiot. And lower your voice Brooke's sleeping upstairs."

"So you do know what going on?" He inquired.

"First tell me this. Are you in love with peyton?"

Lucas burst out laughing at the accusation, but quickly stopped seeing the serious look in both Haley and Nathan's eyes.

"You're serious? No of course not! What gave you that idea!?" He exclaimed once again.

"Lucas, lower your voice." Haley spoke sternly.

Lucas took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, calming down he spoke again "tell me what's going on Hales."

So Haley did. She explained how Brooke came to the house, how angry she was at finding the box, and then now that anger turned to fear and sadness, fear that Lucas still wanted peyton and sadness that she was in love with a guy who might not love her back,

Lucas sat at the table in the kitchen, completely shocked. He never expected Brooke to see that box, but she had completely freaked out over nothing. He knew if he explained it to her then she wouldn't be upset, he didn't understand.

"Why didn't she just ask me about it?" He questioned.

Haley could see he was hurt, and her tough exterior broke. She loved Lucas and Brooke both and she knew from his expression that there was a misunderstanding between the two regarding this box.

She walked over to him and sat in the chair next to his. Gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder she smiled sadly and spoke.

"You know how Brooke is Luke. She questions herself, she's vulnerable. She doesn't like letting people in because she always gets hurt when they do, she's always been the girl who never got the guy she wanted. They always wanted her for her body, or they picked peyton over her, seeing that box, it reminded her of when you two were first getting together, how you hid the fact that you were also dating peyton. She's always felt insecure where you and her are concerned" Haley spoke

"It's not that she doesn't think you don't love her Luke. She knows you do. But that box makes here question whether or not your feeling are for her only." Nathan finished.

Lucas sighed and stood up. He needed to fix this.

"I'm going to go talk to her, we need to get some things straight." He said as he walked towards the stairs. "She's in my room. Be gentle Lucas." Haley called out to him.

She stood up and walked into Nathan's arms. He wrapped her in his embrace, kissing the top of her head as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I really hope this works out." Haley whispered.

"It'll be fine, just you wait and see." He responded giving her a tight hug then releasing her "come on, I made your favourite. Mac and cheese" he smiled.

Haley laughed "you really are the greatest boyfriend you know that?" She spoke sweetly kissing his cheek and running to the stove to grab their lunch.

—

Brooke woke to a deep voice calling her name, and a hand on her shoulder gently rocking her body to stir her from her slumber. She turned and looked at the person, instantly regretting her decision. She jumped out of bed to face him.

Lucas.

_Haley must have called him _she thought to herself.

Which means he knew. Everything. Was she ready to hear what he had to say?

"Can we talk?" He spoke nervously, breaking the silence "I'd like to explain."

Her walls went up. She knew she needed to be strong for this.

"There's not really much to say is there Lucas?" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Don't do that" he whispered placing his hand on her upper arm.

She shrugged him off "do what?" She asked, a slight hint of anger to her voice.

"Don't shut me out. You don't even know what I'm going to say, and if you keep shutting me out you won't find out, and believe me when is say none of this is what you think Brooke. I promise" he spoke honestly.

Brooke's eyes softened, she took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he sat beside her, facing his body towards her.

"Why? Why do you still have those things Luke?" Brooke spoke, almost inaudible, afraid to know what the answer was.

"I'm not in love with Peyton." He started "I mean, I love her, but like family. She and I were never in love with each other. We were together because we were afraid of being hurt by the ones we truly loved. We were hiding."

"That still doesn't answer the question Lucas. Why do you have those things?" She asked again.

"I keep those things to remind myself of how I screwed up, with YOU. I know that I hurt you by dating peyton, and I know that it makes you question your truest in me sometimes. And that's why I keep all at stuff. So that I'm constantly reminded of how much pain I caused you the first time, and to make sure I never do it again." He took Brooke's hand in between his, and kissed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. And I always will. You're all I want. Not peyton, not anybody else. You." He spoke, leaning in to kiss her.

They broke apart when air became an issue, their foreheads slightly touching.

"I'm sorry. I should've talked to you instead of getting so upset." Brooke spoke first.

"It's ok" Lucas replied "I get why you reacted that way. But you've got to start to trust me more Brooke, you've got to trust the way I feel about you, it kills me to know you'd ever doubt how much I love you, or doubt that I only loved you."

"I know, I'm trying Lucas, I know you love me. But every time I ever try to keep someone in my life they leave. I mean look at my parents. I haven't seen the, in years. I know they love me, but they're so busy with their company they rarely see me. I live in that big old house alone." Brooke said "and I know that if I called they'd be here in an instant, but that's not fair of me to take them away from what they love doing."

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me any of this?" Lucas questioned "how can you and I trust each other if you're not honest with me?"

"You don't trust me?" Brooke inquiries, shocked.

"Of course I trust you. But after hearing that, it seems like you don't trust me." He spoke quietly.

A tear broke down Brooke face. She grabbed Lucas and kissed him passionately, letting it escalate slightly. She pulled back when aide became an issue, arms still wrapped around each other, trying to calm themselves.

"Don't ever question how much I trust you Lucas. You're on of the few people I do trust. I just have trouble telling people everything. I promise, I'm trying." She whispered, pecking his cheek.

Lucas brings his hand up to caress her cheek "okay." He whispers.

"Shall we go back down? I think Haley was saying something about catching up with everyone at the cafe or Peyton's. Or we can stay here if you'd like." Lucas offers.

"No. Let's go see our friends." She replied jumping up and pulling hi out the door, only to be stopped as he pulled her back when they reached the staircase.

"Are we ok?" He asks, slightly nervous. Brooke smiles back up at him.

"We're perfect."

—

The gang were now all at Peyton's. It was an extremely hot day, and the group of teens were all making ample use of Peyton's pool. The girl were currently trying to push each other off the guys shoulders and into the pool. Brooke was on Lucas' shoulders, Peyton on Jake's, Bevin on Skills', Alex on Julian's and Haley on Nathan's.

Haley was starting to fell nauseous so she and Nathan got out of the pool and were lying together on one of the beach chairs near the pool.

Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, as he wrapped his around her shoulders, their legs in a tangle. Haley smiled looking around at her friends all together.

"We've got it pretty good don't we?" She said to Nathan "to have friends, who are pretty much family. Who stood by us through all of this."

Nathan smiles and kisses her forehead "its perfect. And I think little Ryder will fit in just perfectly."

Haley looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Why are you so sure it's a boy? You don't like girls or something?" She joked.

"Honestly the idea of a girl frightens me. She's going to have her mothers good looks and brains, and I'm going to go grey by the time were 30 trying to keep the boys away. And at least if it's a boy, he can help me protect his little sisters From potential _boyfriends" _hesays, uttering the last word in disgust.

Haley sits up at hearing this, her eyes glistening, tears threatening to fall. "You can see our future?" She says

Nathan places his hand against her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that are starting to fall "of course. If there's on thing I know it's that you and I are going to be together, always and forever right?" He says

She smiles and nods her head, leaning in to kiss him, she whispers against his lips "always and forever"

**A/N: ok! So that was my attempt at adding in Brucas for dianehermans so I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will probably be a bit more a time jump next chapter of a couple months to speed up Haley's pregnancy a little. As usual if you're reading please leave a review and thank you to my wonderful reviewers who read and leave a comment for every chapter I love you guys!**

**PS: if anyone watches Chicago PD, how upsetting was last episode with linstead!?**

**- maddie :)**


	12. 12 The little hiccup

For better or for worse chapter 12

**A/N: as promised, I've tried to give you an update within the week of my last one :)**

**I hope you like it, and I apologise now for the ending, but I promise it all works out - this is more of a naley fluff story remember!? Enjoy!**

12. The little hiccup

Haley was now eight months pregnant.

School had let out a week ago for The three month Christmas break. Haley was thankful for not having school. She loved it, she really did, but her body seemed to be against her.

She was constantly tired, and her body was aching from the additional wait of the baby. Her skin was getting slightly irritated from the stretch marks that developed along her hips, and she was constantly getting upset over her lack of bladder control when laughing.

But still, she couldn't deny that a part of her was enjoying the experience. Even if it happened a lot earlier in life that she thought it would, she was happy and excited to meet her baby. Knowing that she had Nathan, her friends and her family and her friends families supporting her made it all so much better.

Haley and Nathan were both relaxing on the couch, their friends all spread out on the floor and on other seats surrounding them. It was an unusually warm day, so the group decided to watch a movie at Haley's since she was tired and didn't want to move around too much, and then would go outside for a swim after lunch.

They had taken a risk and chosen to watch a romantic comedy. The girls and Nathan had known about how pregnancy can affect the mother's bladder, especially when laughing, but Haley was slightly grumpy today and refused to let everyone miss out on a movie because of her. She was tired anyways and figured she'd fall asleep before anything good happened. And how right she was.

Nathan was laying on the couch with Haley half on him, and half resting on the inner side of the couch, he had been slightly paranoid and insisted he lay closer to the floor side of the couch so she wouldn't roll off in her sleep. He smiled as she started to snore lightly and knew that the couch probably wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep.

He carefully manoeuvred himself off the couch and picked Haley up. "I'm just going to go put her down in our room. I highly doubt this couch is comfortable." He whispered to the group, doubting if they were even listening considering how into the movie they were. He slowly walked up the stairs As Haley automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Those two are too cute!" Brooke whispered shouted over to the group

"I know right? We seriously picked the best movie" peyton replied, to which Alex nodded.

"No you dorks, look at naley!" She whispered, pointing to where Nathan was slowly walking up the stairs, and Nathan carefully kissing her forehead and soothing her so she didn't wake up.

"Those two are going to make it all the way, they'll definitely be one of the high school sweetheart couples" Alex whispered leaning over Julian to talk to Brooke.

"I know. I really hope they can make it, especially with the baby and everything." Brooke spoke slightly worried.

"Don't worry B, we'll all make sure they make it." Jake threw in

"Yeah" Julian agreed "they've got us no matter what"

"Yeah you're right." Brooke spoke

"We already knew that Brooke, but what we don't know is the end of the movie so shhhh!" Peyton spoke up.

Brooke laughed and turned back to the screen, tucking herself under her boyfriends arm and watching the rest of the movie.

—

Nathan had, slowly but surely, reached his and Haley's bedroom. Letting go of her with one hand he quickly opened the door and then had his arm wrapped around her again in record time. He knew he was probably being a bit paranoid but he didn't care. He needed Haley to be safe. He needed the baby to be safe.

He gently placed her down on the bed, placing the blanket over her and kissing her forehead, then bending down further to kiss her belly "be good for daddy, and don't wake up mommy ok? She needs her rest" he quietly whispered to the baby.

he slowly walked towards the bedroom, only to be stopped by her voice.

"Daddy?" She whispered, her voice alive with wonder and slight amusement.

"Yeah daddy. You got a problem with that?" He said jokingly, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure about that Nathan? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." She spoke nervously, looking down and picking at the fabric on her blanket.

Nathan smiled and sat back down on the bed. Taking her hands in his, he took a deep breath, feeling nervous for some reason, before speaking

"Hales, I don't care if this baby isn't biologically mine, he or she is OUR baby in every way that matters. I'm going to love this kid so much, I really do want to be their dad, I kinda already thought I was." He spoke shyly, when Haley didn't speak he started to ramble "but I mean if you don't want me to be then I understand. I mean we've been together 5 months now and I just thought -"

He was cut off by s sniffle. Looking up he realised that Haley had started crying. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Don't cry baby, I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry." He spoke, feeling guilty for making Haley this upset by his revelation.

"These aren't sad tears, I'm just still really emotional and hormonal" she said, laughing slightly trying to relieve some of the tension and nervous energy around them.

Sitting up further she wrapped her arms around Nathan s neck and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart she spoke once more

"I want nothing more than for you to be this kids daddy, and you're right. You are. And I love you so much." She spoke, her voice emphasising how much emotion was in that one sentence.

"I love you too" he spoke softly as he kissed her forehead "now go to sleep, I know you've been tired lately. I'll come wake you when once we've made lunch."

Haley nodded her head and lay back down. She knew he was right, she needed to sleep. Little baby James-Scott had been tossing and turning the past couple of nights and it made it impossible for her to sleep when her belly had Become party central.

The last thing she heard before drifting off was Nathan's soothing voice

"Sweet dreams angel."

—

The gang had now finished the movie and were getting lunch ready. Brooke, Peyton, Alex and Bevin were making salad to go with lunch and a cake for dessert, while Nathan, Julian, Lucas, Jake and skills wee outside talking around the barbecue while they cooked the sausages and steak.

It had been a relatively relaxing afternoon. The group had decided to go in the pool before lunch as well, while Nathan went upstairs to work on the nursery which was still being decorated since he wanted to do it on his own and surprise Haley and well as their friends and family. Haley had picked all the furniture with him and he already knew what kind of look she wanted so he just worked from there.

The guys had finished cooking and were now headed inside. Upon entering the house Nathan noticed Brooke coming downstairs towards him, a look of sheer panic off her face.

"Nathan you've got to go get Haley. She was yelling for you, and when I went up she refused to let me in. I think something's wrong." Brooke spoke.

Nathan dropped everything from his arms onto the counter in a noisy haste, and ran upstairs taking the stairs three at s time in his haste to reach Haley.

He burst into the bedroom three seconds later and so Haley sitting up in bed looking like she was in severe pain.

He immediately rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor trying to asses what was wrong.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan spoke, the fear and worry evident in his voice.

"Something's wrong. I kept having these sharp pains the past couple of days but I thought it was indigestion or something, but they're getting more painful." She cried.

Nathan reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table, calling their doctor to inform him of the situation and to tell him that they were coming in to the hospital.

"Ok, the doctor know we're coming. Let's get going." He spoke.

Haley moved to stand up and walk to the car but Nathan stopped her and scooped her up in his arms instead before rushing down the stairs. Haley was about to protest but refrained when she saw the pained and concerned look in Nathan's eyes.

"I'm not taking any chances" he spoke sternly. Haley just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

They were soon pulling out of the driveway and were on their way to the hospital.

Haley stared out the window as Nathan drove, praying that everything would be ok.

She glanced over at Nathan who was focusing on driving, and took one of his hands in hers and placing it in her lap. She didn't think her heart could take anything else happening, and she sure as hell wasn't ready to lose her- their baby.

**A/N: ok, I know you guys don't want drama, and I assure you now nothing bad happens. But I had a PM from a reader asking me to add a very small complication. I promise no full on drama, just this little hiccup :)**

**I won't keep you guys In suspense for too long. I have a free period tomorrow during s school so I'll update the next chapter hopefully then.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**- maddie :)**


	13. 13 Bringing us closer together

For better or for worse

**A/N: hey guys! I tried so hard and succeeded in updating the next day woohoo!**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

13. Bringing us closer together

Nathan sat in the hospital room, his chair right next to Haley's bed, watching her as she slept. She had been distraught when arriving at the hospital. She was so scared she was either losing the baby or having he or she early. They were both terrified.

It was now 11:00pm. They had been here for four hours. Haley had finally calmed down and slept now as they waited for the doctor to come back with her test results. The pain had been a sever case of braxton hicks, but doctor Greene noticed that Haley's stress levels as well as her blood pressure was quite high so she ran some tests on her just to make sure there weren't any underlying issues.

Nathan gently brushed the hair out of Haley's face, praying with every fibre of his being that Haley was ok. Or that if she was sick, it was an easy fix.

He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

_Brooke Davis_

Nathan stood up and quietly exited the room so as not to disturb Haley. He had called Brooke in the car to inform everyone of why they ran out so fast.

"Hey Brooke" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke

_"Oh god. It's bad isn't it?" _She questioned.

"The pain was just severe Braxton Hicks. The doctor said it was completely normal for women to experience that within 30-40 weeks of the pregnancy."

_"But? There's something else Nathan I can tell. What's going on?"_

"Doctor Greene said her stress levels and blood pressure was really high, which made her a bit concerned. They did some extra tests just to make sure everything's fine. They've admitted Haley until we get the results just to be safe."

_"Oh my god...Ok forget waiting at the house were coming there now."_

Nathan sighed "Brooke you really don't need to. Haley said-"

_"I don't care what Haley said Nathan. I'm not sitting here while my best friends and my nephew are in the hospital. Well be there in 20 minutes max."_

"Thank you Brooke"

_"I know you Nate. You need us for this. Haley's normally the one who helps you through it and she can't right now, your roles are reversed, I know you're probably feeling a lot right now. You need us and honestly we need to be there."_

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Thank you B"

_"Of course Nathan. We'll bring you guys some clothes and food too."_

"you really are the best"

Brooke smiled "_tell me something I don't know. Stay strong Nate. We'll be there as soon as we can. Give Hales our love."_

Nathan sighed, shutting his phone and leaning against the wall. He expelled a long hard breath as tears broke through the surface, as he dropped to the floor. After a few minutes he stood, wiping his eyes. He started asking towards the coffee machine but stopped as he heard a scream pierce through the door he had exited from.

—

Haley woke with a start. Her heart was racing as she tried to recover herself from her bad dream. She looked around and begun to think that her dream had come true.

Where was he?

"Nathan?" She spoke softly, her voice starting to break

"Nathan!" She yelled slightly louder

"Nathan!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face.

She buried her face back into the pillow as sobs wracked her body.

She looked up as she heard the door open and relief flooded through her.

He was here. He was with her.

She smiled as he ran over to her and wrapped her up in his arms, lying down on the bed with her.

"I'm here Hales. Breathe baby, just breathe." He spoke, instantly soothing.

"I dreamt you were gone." She whispered quietly

"I'm not going anywhere. He kissed her hair and slowly rocked them back and forth calming.

Haley sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears and snot off Nathan's shirt.

"Sorry" she whispered

"I don't mind. Brooke's bringing us some clothes and food, she should be here soon. Are you still feeling sleepy?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I feel fine, you got to stop fussing Nathan. I thought I told Brooke not to come?" Haley replied

"Firstly, you know I'm not going to stop fussing or worrying over you. And secondly, does Brooke Davis ever do anything she's told?"

Haley sighed "that's true. I guess we better relax until she comes. Lord knows we won't get a minute of peace with everyone here and going crazy worrying about us and the baby."

"Well then go back to sleep while you can. Do you need anything?" He asked

"No, can you stay here and sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." She whispered burying her head on his chest.

"Of course" he smiled down at her.

Nathan shuffled them around and lay down with Haley next to him, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest. He kissed her temple as they both drifted back to sleep.

—

Nathan was jolted awake by the room to their door slamming open and a rather flustered Brooke, Peyton, Alex, Bevin, Lucas, Jake, Julian, and skills entering the room.

The group all sat around the bed as Nathan and Haley woke up.

"Hey Bob" brooke was the first to speak. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. You guys really didn't need to come here to see me especially this late at night. It's not safe to drive if you haven't slept!" Haley replied slightly annoyed at her friends' lack of safety.

"Hales, you're crazy if you think we were just going to sit around your hour all day waiting to hear from you." Lucas spoke

"Yeah. We're a family dude, all of us," Peyton spoke

"Mouth and Millie send their wishes too. They're driving down to see you tomorrow." Alex some too.

Millie and mouth were also a part of the group of friends. Mouth was Alex's older brother, as well as Lucas, Nathan, skills and jakes childhood friend from the river court. Millie was Brooke's cousin and the girls friend as well. They were both a year older however and were in their first year of Duke.

Haley sat up in her bed hearing this, leaning against Nathan as he sat up, leaning his upper body against the wall so he could keep her against him.

"Guys I appreciate it, but call and tell them it's not necessary! They're both buy with school I know that, they can't just drop everything to come see me because of one little hiccup." Haley tried to reason with the group, but none of them were hearing it.

"Too late buddy, they were pretty adamant on coming they've got a three month break like us, they're only missing out on a week, and their professors have agreed to send them all the notes from the classes, and their roommates are sending them any work they get. It's all under control." Jake replied.

Haley crossed her arms defiantly "if their break is in a week the they can come down then" she argued back.

"Enough! You listen to me Haley Bob James, they're worried about you and the little guy. We all are, so stop being stubborn and just accept what's going on because none of us are going anywhere." Brooke spoke sternly, giving her friend a don't-mess-with-me-sister look.

"Fine. Thank you." Haley softened up "I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I just don't want you guys to worry unnecessarily about me"

"Hales we worry about you whether you want us to or not, at least, I know I do." Nathan finally spoke up, looking around the group of people nodding their heads in agreement with him.

Haley looked at her friends smiling, then looked up at Nathan before speaking "well o guess I should feel lucky that I have such amazing friends and family. And the most amazing boyfriend to boot." She joked, giving Nathan a lingering kiss, until they were interrupted by their friends protesting groans.

"Please. I really don't need to be emptying out my lunch." Lucas groaned

"Oh that reminds me! Here!" Brooke said passing Nathan a Karen's Café bag, with Mac and cheese for Haley and cheeseburger with fries for Nathan.

The group was sitting around eating the food Brooke had brought during their pit stop at Karen's. They were all in light conversations with each other when they heard Nathan groan in protest.

"Hales! You've got your dinner, why're you eating all my fires!?" He asked in faux irritation.

"Hey. Baby wants fries with Mac and cheese. And what baby wants baby gets" she said smirking up at him

He laughed and kissed her forehead "you're just lucky I love you and baby." He said kissing her cheek.

"Aww you too are so cute!" Bevin gushed

Haley blushed at the comment as everyone laughed.

—

Doctor Greene had finally finished in surgery. A car crash had left a fifteen year old girl circling the drain, thankfully, after 15 hours of surgery they had managed to save her.

She walked tiredly through the hospital ward to the nurses station to check in.

"Anything for me? I'd really like to head home." She asked, it was not 4:00am and she really wanted to go home to her husband and kids.

"Haley James' blood work and urine sample came back, you need to take a look." The nurse said "after that you're all good" she smiled towards the doctor.

Doctor Greene looked over the results and sighed. She walked straight to the room and was shocked when she opened the door. There on the bed slept her patient with her boyfriend. Doctor Greene couldn't help but smile at how in love they were. What shocked her though, was the other eight teenagers that were sprawled out on the cot, couch and floor.

She smiled seeing how big a support system that Haley had. She weaved her way through the teens on the floor, and gently shook Haley and Nathan awake.

"Mr Scott, Ms James. I have your test results" Nathan and Haley woke at the sound of Doctor Greene's voice.

The look on The doctors face made Nathan and Haley both feel sick.

"It's bad isn't it?" Haley spoke, fearing the worst, as she squeezed Nathan's hand

Doctor Greene sat on the chair next the bed. "It is, but at the same time, it's not as bad as I and expected. You have what is called pre-eclampsia. Your protein levels in your urine was really high and so was your blood pressure, but luckily for you it's only a mild case.

Normally in this case, since you're so close to your due date I would normally say we deliver the baby now. However, given your age, I want to make sure that you have the best chance as well, and delivery in general is a lot of stress on your body. I'm saying that I think it's best we wait a couple more weeks, since you're only a month away it gives us more time to make sure the baby is developed and that your body is more prepared." Doctor Greene spoke, as Haley and Nathan sat trying to process all of the information.

"So what do we do now?" Nathan spoke

"Well luckily for you it's not an issue, since it's only mild, all I will tell you is that you NEED to be on bedrest, preferably lying on your left side or flat on your back as it help to take the weight of the baby off your major blood vessels which will he greatly. No getting up for more than ten minutes in the day, excluding going to and from the toilet, but even then you shouldn't be walking to and from there even too much, Nathan might have to be carrying you a lot." She joked trying to lighten the situation knowing the teens were scared.

Doctor Greene took Haley's other hand "the most important thing to know is you're going to be fine. I'll come to your house every three days over the next two weeks to check up and see when we're ready for delivery, and as long as you don't exceed the ten minutes walking and you're on bed rest, everything will be fine. I promise we'll keep you and your baby safe ok?"

"Ok. Bed rest, no walking more than ten minutes a day, I can do that." Haley said smiling, she was grateful that it wasn't as bad as she had imagined.

"I'll make sure she sticks to it, don't worry doc." Nathan said

"I know you will, and I know all your friends will help too." Doctor Greene smiled "you have an amazing support system around you Haley, and that will help too. I'll see you in three days ok? I'll go fill out your discharge papers." Doctor Greene said, before getting up and walking out the door.

—

Nathan and Haley had finally reached home the next day. They made a quick tour to the cafe to explain Haley's situation to Karen, who of course was completely understanding and told Haley not to worry about work. Haley smiled at the thought, Karen had become another mum to her and she was extremely grateful for it, each of the groups parents had treated all the girls and boys in their group like their very own children and it's what made them such a big family.

Nathan carried Haley upstairs and into bed, insisting that she not waste the ten minute she has each day on walking up and down stairs. He had let her sleep for a while, then carried her downstairs for lunch where they sat for the rest of the day watching movies and discussing the plans for after the baby came.

"I do have something we need to discuss Nathan." Haley smoke slightly shyly

"What is it babe?" He replied

"College."

Nathan sighed. He knew they had to deal with college, eBay at the same time he didn't want to think about it. Nathan had always wanted to go to duke university to play basketball, it was his dream. But he knew Haley wanted to go to Stanford, that was her dream, to study English Lit and be a high school teacher.

When they had first realised this, it was fine. They promised they'd email, text Dan call each other all the time to keep in touch, and they had already planned when they would see each other in person. But now that they were a family, one of them had to decide who was giving up their dream, or if they'd pick a new dream college together.

"I want to go to duke with you." Haley spoke, breaking him out of his reverie.

"What?" He was shocked to any the least "but Stanford is your dream Hales."

"No, you're my dream. Our family, that's my dream. I can study English lit anywhere, and duke was my backup anyways in case Stanford didn't work out, I want to do this for you Nathan, for us." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, tilting her head up and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Nathan, if there's one thing the past 24 hours have done, is made me feel closer to you. And it's shown me that life is unpredictable. We're so lucky this was only a little scare and that the worst I got is bed rest when the alternative could've been -" Haley stopped when she felt the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath to reign in her emotions before continuing "- so much worse. We're lucky Nathan, and my dream changed, that's what happens. I want us to be a family, I want to sit in the stands at duke with our child and all our friends and scream my lungs out cheering you on as a duke blue devil. I'm 100% sure. We promised each other always and forever, this is it." She smiled.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her, and then kissed her very large belly.

"I love you so much Hales, I promise I'm going to make you both so happy there. Thank you" he whispered

"You don't have to thank me for anything Nathan. I love you too." She spoke as she kissed him once more, before he carried her up to bed and they drifted off to sleep,

Haley wrapped in Nathan's arms, with one of his hands protectively placed over her —their baby.

**A/N: and that's chapter 13! I hope you guys enjoyed, and next chapter we will be moving into Haley's due date and the baby being born!**

**I probably only have 5-10 more chapters max. I don't want the story to run for too long since its a bit more fluff than anything else, and I'm planning on starting a Chicago PD and another one tree hill story, I will do an epilogue to tie this all together though no matter where I finish this story at. I'll try to add some more content with the other characters in too.**

**I'd also like to really quickly thank all my reviewers. I never thought I'd get even 1 review on this story, but now that I do I'm hoping to get 50 before the end of this story, which is only 7 more reviews! Thank you guys your comments really do inspire me to write.**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEAN TO ME!**

**- maddie :)**


End file.
